Betsy's Boy
by Reposhillo
Summary: Clyde's been acting weird all morning, and his boys are determined to find out the cause. (C4 Two-shot)


**A/N: A C4 TWO-SHOT! AHAHAHA!**

 **But yeah I re-watched the episode where Clyde's mom dies and thought it would be a nice opportunity to invoke more fluff into this poly ship.**

 **Because I am trash.**

 **I do not own any of the characetrs**

* * *

Something was up with Clyde.

That much Craig, Tweek, and Token knew for certain. Their usually happy-go-lucky, constantly snacking, joke making friend hadn't so much as touched his breakfast this morning. It was alarming to say the least.

The four teens sat at the kitchen table, Token having served breakfast as usual as he came around to sit beside Tweek. Craig had been the first to notice, watching Clyde poke at his bacon with a blank face. He had been oddly quiet this morning getting out of bed, and Craig decided to say something.

"Yo Taco man, what's up?" He asked bluntly, drumming his fingers on his thigh as chocolate colored eyes flickered to him. Clyde blinked at him, seemingly put off by the question as he shrugged.

"Ahh…Nothing Craig…Just nothing…" He replied, his gaze flickering back to his food before he stood up. "I'm gonna go out for a little okay? I'll be back soon." The brunet offered a faint smile to his lovers, before grabbing his red coat off the hook and exiting the apartment rather hastily.

Needless to say the remaining three teens were shocked.

"Okay something is definitely up with him. Did something happen?" Token questioned, looking at the other two hoping they had answers. Tweek said nothing, eyes downcast as he sipped at his coffee, while Craig seemed to be thinking.

"I don't know Tokes. I know I didn't say anything too mean to him yesterday. He was fine remember? Tweek you know anything?"

Two sets of eyes looked to the blond, causing Tweek to tense under their gaze. He shifted uncomfortably in his lap as he clutched his thermos. He mumbled something under his breath, the other two not catching it.

"Could you repeat that Tweekers?" Token pleaded, placing a hand on Tweek's shoulder. Tweek tensed, holding onto his thermos with a bone-crushing grip as last night's events came springing forth to his memory.

 _Clyde sobbed, burying his face into Tweek's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck tightly. Tweek had briefly worried about the brunet strangling him, but brushed the thought off as he wrapped his arm around Clyde's waist._

 _"I-I know it's stupid. Its been years but..." The brunt paused, a tremor wracking his frame as he tightened his hold. Tweek swallowed the lumo he felt forming at his throat, using one hand to thread his finger's through Clyde's hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner. "I just get so...So sad. I can't remember her favorite flowers so I just bring her random ones you know. I don't think I even deserve to celebrate her birthday anymore. It's my fault she's gone after all." He continued, tears streaming down his cheeks._

 _Tweek gulped, nervously kissing the brunet's forehead as he tried to calm him. "I-Its o-okay Clyde. I-I'm s-sure she's glad you r-remember h-her birthdy and v-v-visit her. Look C-Craig and Token will b-be home s-soon and w-we-"_

 _"NO!" Clyde shouted, abruptly cutting Tweek off, causing the blond to twitch and yelp in alarm as Clyde pulled away from him. His cheeks were reddened from crying so much, and his cheeks were stained with tears. The glassy brown eyes lightened and he grabbed Tweek's hands and squeezed them tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell Tweeky. B-But please don't tell them. Please."_

 _"B-But t-they..."_

 _"Tweek please. I don't want to bother them with this. I'm freaking eighteen now so this is just some stupid shit to be crying over but I can't help it. They have enough on their hands and me being a super crybaby about a damn birthday doesn't need to be added on. Just...Promise me you won't say anything. I'm sorry I'm putting this on you but please."_

 _Tweek didn't know what to do, having been put in a precarious situation where he was left with little choice but to nod. "O-Okay. I-I promise."_

 _Clyde smiled through his tears then, hugging Tweek as he buried his face int he blond's chest and continued weeping until he cried himself to sleep. Tweek held him all through the night, not allowing himself to let go of Clyde under any circumstance, even when Craig and Token returned home and slid into bed with the duo._

"I-Its today…Its…Its h-his mother's…b-birthday…" Tweek repeated, eyes closing as he tried to fight the urge to yell. It had been a secret Clyde had trusted him with last night, sobbing into his green shirt as he begged Tweek not to tell Craig and Token. "H-He thought you g-guys would m-make fun of him. H-He asked me n-not to tell. Oh god I-I broke our promise. Damnit!"

Craig and Token exchanged startled glances as Token massaged Tweek's back. "It's okay. We're glad you told us. I;m sure Clyde won't be mad Tweek. Let's go find him okay." Token suggested, standing up and offering his hand to Tweek. Craig had already bolted from his seat and into their shared bedroom, returning shortly with his jacket and hat. He twirled his car keys in hand as Token helped Tweek slide on his own jacket before getting ready himself.

Tweek twitched in nervousness as Craig took him by the hand. "Like Token said, we're really fucking glad you told us. I forgot all about it. Some boyfriend I am." Craig sighed, rubbing at his neck as he handed the keys to Token. "You drive. I'm gonna be on the lookout. Any ideas where would go?"

Token thought for a moment, before coming to a conclusion. "Well the cemetery is the best bet."

"N-No. He...He said he was going to pick u-up flowers for her...For today. In the morning. T-Thats what he said last night. God I hope he won't be mad at me for telling you guys. I-I couldn't handle the pressure." Tweek interjected, tugging at his hair as he twitched.

Craig kissed the top of the blond's head before he pulled him along out the door, Token following suit after making sure their apartment door was locked. They shuffled down to the stairwell, Tweek insisting that the rickety elevator was a death trap waiting to happen. They passed by the landlord, who greeted him kindly with a wave. Token awkwardly waved back as Craig continued on out the double doors, tugging Tweek with him the entire time.

The usual chill that clung to the air of South park nipped at their faces, causing Craig to pull his jacket collar up over his mouth while Tweek took a drink of his coffee as they made their way to Craig's navy blue BMW. It was well cared for and worked decently enough, aside from the engine needing a few moments to spring to life. Token hurried after them, unlocking the door so that they could file in. Craig took the passenger's seat, while Tweek slide his way into the backseat, immediately grabbing his seat belt and buckling it. Token was the last to get in, sticking the key in the ignition and waited as the engine kicked on. The dark skinned male fiddled with the heater, making sure it would reach the back seat as he backed out of their assigned parking place.

"You think he would have told us..." Craig muttered, resting his cheek against the window while he tapped at the dashboard impatiently. Token gave a sigh and gave the noiret a light shove.

"Don't sweat it man. I forgot too. I'm just a little upset that he thought we would poke fun of him for it."

Tweek decided to speak up then. "D-Don't b-be upset guys. I-It was just s-something he didn't want to b-bother you with. H-He said i-it was something he needed to get over b-being a baby about."

Craig grunted, leaning away from the window as he gazed straight ahead of him, blue eyes scanning the streets as he tried to find a glimpse of a red jacket.

"There's nothing to get over. It's his mom's birthday. It's a pretty big thing since..." Token couldn't find himself to talk about the incident that caused Clyde's mother's death. "We just don't want him feeling alone in this."

Tweek nodded in understanding. "I-I know. I t-tried to get h-him to tell you g-guys. H-He was really upset last night. I-I felt r-really bad because I d-didn't know what to do besides hug him until we f-fell asleep." Tweek picked at his Thermos' sleeve. "I'm p-pretty terrible aren't I? I c-couldn't do much for him and then I couldn't even k-keep my p-promise."

Token waited with a bated breath as he stopped at a red light, turning around to see Tweek, with Craig doing the same.

"Don't ever think like that. It was a pretty big issue to keep all to yourself. We all know how Clyde is, so we know he won't get upset with you Tweek. We just want to catch up to him and let him know he doesn't have to go through today by himself." Token explained, turning his attention back to the road as the light flickered to green.

Craig reached back to grab one of Tweek's hands and give it a firm squeeze. "Tokens right. We just want to find him and let him know he's not alone. If he still wants to do this on his own we'll let him. We just don't want him thinking that he has to do this alone. Understand?"

Tweek offered a small smile then, nodding as he brought Craig's hand to his face and planted a soft kiss to his knuckles. He let Craig's hand to slip from his as the other male turned back around to the front, resuming his search for their friend. There were four different Flower shops centered around town, and the trio figured Clyde would head for the one closest to the cemetery. As Token turned into a corner street, all three shared the same thought.

 _'Where are you Clyde?'_


End file.
